


Waking

by Shadowheartdesigns (shadowkitten)



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Bar, Not Rebellion Story Compliant, but not an au, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkitten/pseuds/Shadowheartdesigns
Summary: Hitomi and Kyousuke have had what may be their final argument. Hitomi goes to drown her sorrows ... not really intending to go to a lesbian bar, but a drink is a drink, right?
Relationships: Kamijou Kyousuke/Shizuki Hitomi, Shizuki Hitomi/Oriignal Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Waking

A quiet, dark room. A king-size bed with green satin sheets, mahogany head-board with a small pile of paperback books and a small porcelain statue of a violinist and a photograph of a silver-haired young man in a dark blue suit holding a violin in one hand, his other nestled in the hand of a young pretty green-haired woman wearing a light yellow sleeveless sundress.

The sheets stirred. The young woman from the photograph turned onto her side with a soft sound. Her eyes opened. The space in bed beside her was empty.

She sighed.

Sitting up in bed, the green satin sheet slid down her body, pooling in her lap.

She could hear it. Faint. Mournful. Violin music, soft and weepy.

She stood up, and padded across the hard-wood floor, to open the closet. The yellow sundress, faded, hung on a metal wire hanger. She selected a light blue robe and wrapped it around herself.

Faint moonlight shone in through the window. Reflected in the mirror on the bureau. Faded, clouded with silver-blue mist. Then thrown into darkness by a cloud.

The woman shivered.

Down the stairs. It was a nice enough apartment. The bedroom and bathroom were on a partial second floor. The living-room held a large-screen TV, which sat dark and quiet. In front of it was a green and floral-print sofa, and a polished wood coffee table. A world atlas, its cover dusty, sat on it.

Her bare feet were cold on the hardwood floor.

She opened the door to the study. It was brightly lit. Bookshelves reached the ceiling. It held classics, and popular paperbacks, and reams of sheet music.

The silver-haired young man stood in the middle of the room, a violin cradled against his cheek.

He stroked the strings with the bow, in a slow and gentle, effortless motion. Teasing, coaxing, melancholy notes out, to dance in the air of the sparsely furnished room.

The woman shivered.

"Oh. Hitomi." The man stopped playing and turned to her. "Sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No," Hitomi replied in a quiet voice.

The man frowned. He placed the violin, the bow, in their places in a velvet-lined black leather case. Slowly and tenderly. He closed the lid. He then turned back to the green-haired woman.

"You couldn't sleep, Kyousuke?"

He shrugged.

"Sorry. I need to practice."

"I see."

He regarded her for a moment. "It is important."

"Of course."

He sighed. "You've seen me audition."

"Yes."

"It is important."

"It is."

He sighed again. "Hitomi. This is _the_ opportunity. The real thing. If I ace this, there is no-where that I can't go."

"Right."

"You're upset."

"I woke up alone, Kyousuke."

He blinked. "I'm ... sorry. You know that I wouldn't actually leave. You're the most important ...."

Hitomi glanced at the violin case.

Kyousuke frowned. "So you don't understand."

"I don't."

"You're not an artist."

"And that means what?"

"Hitomi, this is my life. You knew that from the beginning. I _can't not_ play. I almost lost this after all. I will not give it up."

"I don't ask you to."

"You do, though."

"Is it wrong to want attention?"

"Tch."

"So it is."

"No, but the world doesn't revolve around Shizuki Hitomi."

Hitomi gasped. Her eyes went wide. "I don't ... I never said it does. But love is supposed to be more than just sharing space."

"Yes."

"I am not asking too much."

"No."

"Kyousuke, I am not saying that you should quit."

"Good."

Hitomi clenched her fists. "I'm going back to bed."

"Okay."

She stood in the doorway for a moment. Kyousuke turned back to his violin case, opening it. Gently, he lifted the violin and the bow. He closed his eyes, bringing the violin up to his shoulder, cradling it under his cheek.

Hitomi turned and left.

Sunlight. Red-gold spilling into the bedroom. Hitomi's eyes opened. She shivered. She was alone.

She sat up. Her light blue robe lay on the hardwood floor.

She sighed.

The apartment was still. Quiet. Sunlight filtered in.

Hitomi showered. She pulled on blue shorts and a white tank-top. She went down the stairs. Looked at the TV for a moment.

Then she pulled open the door to the study.

Kyousuke slept in a chair. The violin case sat on a table next to him, closed.

"You slept here?"

He snorted, shifted in the chair. His eyes opened.

"Hitomi?"

"You slept here."

"Yeah."

An awkward silence followed.

"Why?"

He stood up and yawned. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Why? Why did you sleep here?"

Kyousuke frowned. Hitomi stood in the doorway.

"Well. I didn't think you'd be too welcoming last night. After what you said."

" 'I woke up alone.' That tells you that I didn't want to see you?"

He stared at her for a moment. " 'Love is supposed to be more than _just_ sharing space.' "

More awkward silence.

"So what now?"

"Now? I don't know, Hitomi. It's not like this is a new situation."

"No."

"You know how important my art is to me."

"Yes."

"More monotone answers."

"Apparently."

He shook his head.

"I need a shower. And then breakfast. We'll talk about this after I feel better."

"No. We talk about this now. Kyousuke, it isn't about your art. It's not the music. Not the violin. It's the feeling that I don't matter to you."

"Don't matter?"

"Every thought is about your violin. Every plan you make revolves around music."

"And you don't give that kind of thought to your career?"

"Of course I do."

"Have I asked you to give that up?"

"I haven't asked you to give _this_ up!"

"Hitomi. You went to university. Your father's reputation more than preceded you. Doors were _held open_ for you. I knew you would succeed as soon as you showed me your exam results. You have already done all the work that you need to do to get where you need to be."

"What?"

"Seriously. You're in. On the way up. No obstacles, none. Me? I have to practice. Put effort into this. This is _art_ , Hitomi. It fades if unused."

"I see. So my career is less important? Easier?"

"Yes."

"Seriously?! You seriously think I don't have to work? That I don't have to bust my _ass_ every day keeping records? Balancing finances? Arranging meetings? Doing the _shit_ that my superiors don't want to bother with? You really think that's nothing?"

Kyousuke took a deep breath. "I am sure it is quite important for you."

Hitomi stared at him for another moment. "I can't believe this."

Kyousuke stared back at her. "I create _beauty_ , Hitomi. What do _you_ create?"

Hitomi took a step backward as though hit by a physical blow.

"So. This is how you feel? I am corrupted because of what I do?"

"Corrupted. That's a strong way to put it."

"But you don't disagree with it."

He didn't say anything.

Hitomi turned and left.

"Wait."

He walked out of the study.

"Where are you going?"

"Bedroom."

He caught up with her behind the sofa. Reaching out to her, he grabbed her forearm. She stopped and turned.

"Hitomi? What are you going to do?"

"Pack. Leave."

"What?"

"It's pretty clear, isn't it? We need time."

"Time?"

"Yes. You have your all-important audition. Need to focus. I am in your way."

"I never ...."

"And I need time to think about this. What is really going on here, what is important, what is not important."

Kyousuke opened his mouth to reply. Stopped. Shrugged. His hand dropped to his side.

"I ... suppose if that's how you feel. I can't stop you."

Hitomi turned and went up the stairs.

Kyousuke sat down on the sofa.

He lifted the remote, staring at it for a moment. Looked up at the darkened TV. Looked out the window, at the blue sky. It was a pretty day.

He glanced back at the remote, sighed, and set it back down on the coffee table.

He looked back up when he heard Hitomi come down the stairs, with two suit-cases.

She had changed. She now wore a t-shirt, faded jeans, and white socks Her hair pulled into a pony-tail.

Wordlessly, she walked to the door. Set the luggage down and slipped her feet into brown shoes.

"You're really leaving, then?"

She turned to him, glaring. Opened her mouth. Closed it again. Shook her head. She opened the door, picked up the suitcases, and walked out. The door slammed behind her.

* * *

She had nowhere to go. No one to turn to. She walked to the train station first, staring for a while at the ticket booth. It would only take a bit of money and time to return to Mitakihara. But, then she would have to face her parents. Face the memories that her old home would surely bring up to mind.

Ghosts.

She left the train station, deciding instead to stay in town.

The hotel she finally settled on was a nice one, all told. Not too expensive, far from cheap.

She sat on the edge of the bed staring at her phone. She scrolled through her list of contacts. Friends from so very long ago.

Homura. Kyouko. Mami and Nagisa.

Sayaka. Her number was still there, even though ....

No. They had surely moved on by now. It had been so long, their numbers probably were different. She changed to her other contact list.

It didn't seem right to call her coworkers about this. She didn't fully open up to any of them, really. No, she couldn't burden any of them with this, and she was reasonably certain none of them would really help in any way.

And then there was Kyousuke's number. She stared at it for a good minute. He hadn't tried to call her back. Maybe she ought to call him?

She sighed, and put her phone away. Without any real idea what to do, she took a hot bath and changed into a nice outfit. She left the hotel, picked a direction, and wandered.

It was early evening. She passed by shops and restaurants, bars and arcades. Nothing seemed right somehow.

And it was cold. Very cold. It shouldn't have been this cold, not at this time of year.

She was never quite certain how long she wandered, or what neighborhood she was in. The only thing she really knew was that there was a vague feeling of warmth emanating from a certain building to her left.

It was a small white brick building with a pink neon sign. There were no windows, and the white door was set slightly below street level. Five steps led down, each painted a different color: red, yellow, green, blue, and purple.

Hitomi took a deep breath and followed the steps down. On the door were various fliers and notices.

"White Room," Hitomi whispered.

She hesitated another moment. She had no illusion what kind of place this was.

"What if someone sees me?" She asked herself. She chuckled. "Then someone has to explain precisely why _they_ were at a place like this."

She clenched her fist, and pushed through, into a small entry foyer. Along one wall was a coat-rack, though it was mostly empty. A bench sat on the opposite wall. And opposite the door was a woman with shoulder-length blue hair, sitting behind a window.

"Good evening ma'am," the woman said in a polite though distant tone.

Beside the window was another door. Above this was a small red light.

"Um," Hitomi said.

"This is your first time here." It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

The woman nodded. "Well, don't be shy. Everyone's quite friendly here."

"Yes," Hitomi repeated. Her stomach flopped. _That_ , she thought to herself, _is what I am afraid of_.

The woman's thin smile became strained. "Well," she repeated. "If you'd like to come in .…"

The door behind her opened, and Hitomi breathed a sigh of relief. She sat down on the bench, wide-eyed, and watched as a pair of young women entered. Both wore jeans and tank tops, one with a denim jacket over her shoulders.

The blue-haired woman's smile returned. "Evening, ladies."

"Heya Mizzy," the woman with the jacket said.

They both huddled together up by the window, and as far as Hitomi could see, passed a few yen notes into the slot at the bottom of the window.

There was a buzzing sound, and the light above the inner door turned green. They passed through, briefly allowing a wave of loud, electronic music that Hitomi couldn't quite place.

The door closed and the light turned red again.

Hitomi took a deep breath in, sighing it out, and came to a decision. She stood and walked over to the window.

"Good evening, ma'am," the blue haired woman repeated, still smiling.

"I should like to come in," Hitomi heard herself say.

"Of course. I'll need to see identification. Need to be at least 21."

"Yes," Hitomi nodded. She opened her purse, fumbling for a moment before pulling out her pocket-book. She placed her ID down on the counter before the window, and the woman glanced at it. Her smile widened just a touch.

"Thank you, ma'am. Now, there is an entry fee."

"Of course. How much?"

The woman quoted a price, and Hitomi paid with only a little hesitation.

"Thank you. I hope you have a wonderful evening."

"Yes," Hitomi stuttered. "Yes, thank you."

Hitomi found her anxiety ease as soon as she entered. The place had a _safe_ feeling about it. As though entering she left the world, and its problems. behind.

She couldn't get a fix on the room's size. There seemed to be quite a crowd, and yet the place didn't feel cramped. She felt as though she had lots of space.

On one side of the bar was a dance floor. The music was loud, but not overbearing. Modern and up-tempo, though the lyrics were in a language Hitomi couldn't place. She didn't find it disagreeable, though she couldn't really say she liked it.

A path of white faux-marble led from the entry-way to the bar in the center of the club, and was flanked by tables. The bar was in the shape of a rough triangle, one point replaced by a waist-high doorway. Around the three sides, and at the other two points, were fixed stools. Most were occupied by women of various descriptions.

Hitomi sighed, and looked down at her legs. Her anxiety spiked briefly, as she suddenly wished that she had worn a slightly longer skirt. She took one more deep breath, then walked down the path to the bar.

She sat down on an empty stool flanked by other empty spaces. She glanced uncertainly at the women around her, but none of them gave her more than a second glance.

"Hello hon. What can I get for you?"

Startled, Hitomi nearly jumped. She looked up. It was the bartender, a woman with short, greying hair and pale brown eyes. She wore a blue short-sleeved shirt covered by an apron.

"Oh well ... I don't really drink very much."  
The bartender smiled. "Well, that's fine. What kind of flavor you looking for? Bitter, sweet? Fruity? Maybe something simple like a beer? Maybe something harder?"

"I think maybe sweet and fruity would be nice. Oh, but not too strong."

"Okay. Melon Ball maybe? Vodka, OJ, and Midori."

"Oh. Alright."

The bartender nodded and turned to mix Hitomi's drink.

"This seat taken?"

Again, Hitomi nearly jumped out of her stool. She turned hurriedly to see a young woman, maybe a year or two older. She had shoulder length, dark brown hair and amber eyes.

Hitomi nodded, and swallowed. "Um. Yes. Or, I mean. No, it is not."

"Okay. Mind if I ... ?"

"That is fine."

She turned just as quick, watching the bartender.

"Your first time?"

Hitomi half turned to the woman. "Well, yes. I mean, I don't come to places like this, right?"

The woman chuckled. "Guess not. Look, if I am bothering you ....""

"Not at all! I'm just a little nervous I guess."

"Sure, sure. First time I came to a place like this I was a nervous wreck. Two of my friends were like basically dragging me here because, what if someone saw, right?"

Hitomi smiled, feeling just slightly more at ease. "I actually thought the same."

"Well, don't worry about that. Times are changing, you know? For the better."

The bartender chose that moment to return, and set Hitomi's drink in front of her.

"Thank you. How much?"

When the bartender quoted a price, the other woman leaned forward. "I'll cover that."

"I couldn't ...."

"First timers should drink free, but since she's a cheapskate ..."

The tender grinned at this, which surprised Hitomi. "Oh."

"Your call," the tender shrugged.

"I suppose it can't hurt."

"Now, what d'you want?"

"Beer, house draft."

"Gotcha."

The tender turned to get her drink,and Hitomi continued to watch. "She is good."

"The best," the woman said with a grin.

"Flattery's cool, but it don't get you a discount," the tender said as she turned and set the mug down.

"My treat?" Hitomi offered with a smile.

The woman laughed. "Sure, that's fair."

They sat in silence for a moment sipping their drinks.

"You know," the woman started.

Hitomi glanced at her uncertainly.

"There's a free table back there."

"Is there."

"The benches are more comfy than the stools."

"Hm."

"No strings? I¨ll buy us some snacks."

Hitomi chuckled and shook her head. "Alright. It's a deal."

They worked their way back to a table in a corner. Like many of the others, it had a circular table surrounded by a padded bench. Hitomi settled in on one side, and the other girl sat down on the other.

"Cheers," the girl said raising her mug.

" _Salut_ ," Hitomi responded with a smile.

"My name's Yui, by the way."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Hitomi."

Yui nodded. "Pleasure's mine."

A waitress came over with a menu, but Yui waved that off.

"They make a mean plate of nachos."

"Nachos?" Hitomi seemed surprised by this.

"If that's okay?"

"Yes." She didn't sound too certain, but didn't see a reason to object.

Yui also asked for a second beer, and Hitomi ordered one as well.

"So," Yui said with a smile. "What brought you in to a place like this anyway? Like I said, I had to be dragged kicking and screaming by friends."

"I ... I don't quite know. I just had to go somewhere."

"And you chose a lesbian bar?"

Hitomi shrugged, red spreading across her cheeks. "I suppose so."

The waitress returned, providing a useful distraction.

The nachos were better than Hitomi had expected, and the beer turned out to be exactly the right drink for them.

After a few minutes where they ate in silence, Yui leaned forward again with a smile. "Anyway, this is a great place. I come here most weekends."

"Do you? Alone?"

Yui nodded. "Sometimes I meet my friends here, but ironically I took to the place more than they did."

"Interesting. Is this a place where ... hookups? Is that what they're called?"

Yui laughed. "You'd think so, wouldn't you? No, it's not really like that. I mean, if you want a quiet place where you won't get hit on you go to The Black Curtain next door. It's more of a traditional bar where you are likely to get kicked out if you try that. The White Room's more Western in that regard. But, it isn't a meat market either."

Hitomi nodded and sipped her beer while she considered her response.

"As for me," Yui continued, "I came over to you because you looked ... how do I say it? Lost."

"Lost?"

"Yeah. It's hard to describe I guess. Like, you didn't quite know why you were here?"

"And you decided to pounce on that?" Hitomi's tone was more playful than accusatory, and Yui laughed in response.

"If I admitted guilt would you leave?"

"Perhaps," Hitomi smiled, tone still playful.

"Well, as it happens that isn't quite what I was thinking. Maybe there was some of that. I don't know, it just seemed like you needed a little bit of ... friendliness."

"Not too much though," Hitomi said, munching a nacho chip.

"Of course not," Yui said seriously. "Just a stranger who will act as your friend for a few hours. If you want that."

"Thank you."

They finished their nachos, and when the waitress came back over Yui ordered two more Melon Balls.

"To wash it down."

"My treat this time," Hitomi said.

Yui shrugged. "If you insist."

"I do."

The waitress left.

"So what is wrong?" Yui asked.

Hitomi cleared her throat, and finished her beer. She glanced around the room, before looking at Yui again.

"It's personal, right?" Yui asked.

"It is."

"It's cool. I just thought you needed to talk."

"I do," Hitomi sighed. "I just don't know if I can."

The waitress came back at that moment, and both women used the distraction to collect their thoughts.

"I left my boyfriend," Hitomi said finally.

Yui nodded. "Argument?"

"Yes. He is cold and distant. He cares more for ... for his art than for me."

"Too cliche to be made up," Yui said with a thin smile.

Hitomi laughed. "It is somewhat cliche, I suppose?"

"What kind of art?"

"I'd ... rather not say."

"Too identifiable? Fair enough. How are you doing?"

"Miserable. The idea of remaining here until I am too drunk to sit up straight is sorely tempting."

Yui laughed. "I've been there, if you can believe it."

"I imagine most people have."

"So you have sorrows you want to drown. Is that it? I mean, not to sound cold. I really do care, just wondering if there isn't anything else."

"There is so much more," Hitomi sighed. "Years ago I lost a very dear friend of mine."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"To this day no one knows what happened to her."

Yui winced.

"I hope she merely ran off to find a new life."

"Teenager? I mean, just guessing."

"Precisely."

"Well, for what it's worth, I hope you find out what happened. I mean, for closure."

"Closure would be nice," Hitomi said quietly.

They finished their drinks, and ordered Rum and Coke. Hitomi was feeling the effects of the alcohol. She was slightly light-headed, and felt slightly dissociated from her surroundings. Yui provided a solid, clear focus.

"So what about you?"

Yui shrugged. "Not much to talk about really. Between relationships right now. Still friends, more or less, with the ex. It wasn't working out and neither of us wanted to keep going like that."

"You sound so strong, saying it that way."

Yui shook her head. "Remember what I said before? The night after we broke up I came here intending to be oblivious until Monday morning. This was on a Thursday afternoon."

Hitomi laughed quietly and shook her head. "But you were able to keep her friendship?"

"Yeah, we talked about it a couple days later. I mean, we both agreed it wasn't working, and as much as it hurt, it would've been worse if we just kept at it."

"That's good. I mean, not _good_ , but .…"

"I know what you mean. Better than throwing things at each other."

"Right."

They had another drink of some kind. It had a tart kick to it, and Hitomi seemed to like it just as well as the sweeter drinks from earlier. Even if she didn't quite catch what Yui had called it.

"Do you dance?" Yui asked as they finished that drink.

"I do."

"Would you like to?"

"Oh! I mean, I practice traditional dance. I don't quite know what is done at a place like this."

Yui smiled. "Much flailing about in the general vicinity of the girl you're claiming to dance with. Honestly, if you actually _dance_ you'll be worlds ahead of the rest of them."

Hitomi's cheeks heated up again, but she nodded slowly. "Oh. Well. Alright. It might be fun then."

As they approached the dance floor, Hitomi's senses cleared. The music, both the sound and the feeling of it vibrating in her. The movement. Women, young and old, moving on the floor without any other concern than dancing. Reveling in the sheer joy of being.

Hitomi stopped just short of the crowd, taking it in. Looking at the women. Watching how they moved. She could roughly tell who were couples by the way they kept making eye contact, orbiting one another like celestial bodies. It was as Yui said though, that the dance was fluid and open and free.

"Hitomi? You okay?"  
She turned to look at Yui with a smile. Their gazes met, and Hitomi didn't flinch away or blush. She reached out and took Yui's hand. "Let's go!"

And then she was engulfed in a sea of beauty.

She had no idea how long they danced. The noise and movement kept her energy levels up. The music didn't help, as one song blended seamlessly into the next. Hitomi could only tell that the songs had changed by subtle differences in melody or beat, or that the sparse lyrics sounded different.

She and Yui mostly danced together. Like the other couples (Hitomi didn't even flinch mentally from the label), they stayed close together, making eye contact. Smiling at each other. Feeding off one another's movements and reactions.

At one point a cheer rose up and women started dancing closer to their partners. The beat was subtly slower, with a deeper bass. Women made physical contact, with hands on their partners' hips or forearms, or clasped tightly together.

Yui looked surprised when Hitomi moved in closer to her, but didn't object or move away when Hitomi's hands came to rest on her hips. Yui's hands draped over Hitomi's shoulders, and they continued dancing. Coming just a bit closer together. Brushing together.

And then the moment ended as another cheer rose up and the tempo changed yet again. They were the only two in physical contact now, as other women had pulled away, or left the floor.

Yui laughed at Hitomi's awkward blush, and grasped her hands. Sheepishly, Hitomi followed Yui off of the floor, and to a table.

Yui collapsed onto the bench, with Hitomi sitting down beside her. Their legs brushed together.

Yui was laughing. "People will think we're dating now."

Hitomi laughed as well. "Will they? But everyone else was doing it."

"I don't mind," Yui said. She looked at Hitomi with a fond smile. "I actually kinda liked it."

"I did too," Hitomi admitted. Her cheeks were quite red. From the exertion no doubt.

They had another drink. Or two. Or was it more? Hitomi's sense of time hadn't recovered from the dancing. Being with Yui, drinking, enjoying her company, that was all that she really remembered.

They were heading out of the club at one point. The cold air hit Hitomi like a brick wall. She stopped, nearly stumbling, and only Yui's arm around her waist kept her upright.

"You okay?"

Yui sounded distant. The world seemed distant. Hitomi blinked, but it didn't help.

"I," she started to say.

They were in a cab. Or a rideshare. The back seat of a car of some kind. Hitomi was leaning against Yui, her head on the other woman's shoulder. It felt nice.

"Are you sure?" Yui asked.

Hitomi wasn't certain what the question was. "Yes?"

Yui sighed. "Alright. That's fine."

Hitomi nodded with a smile. Yes. Yes, it was fine. Everything was fine.

* * *

She heard the sound of sizzling. She smelled the scent of sausage, and egg, and coffee. She was in a strange bed.

Her eyes opened slowly. She was on her back, staring up at an off-white ceiling. A thin blanket covered her, and she wore her clothes from the previous night.

She sat up slowly.

The bed was a hideaway model, that folded up into a sofa. It was only big enough for one. Beside it was a table with a lamp. Her purse was on it. Her shoes sat on the floor beside the bed. A window with thick dark curtains was beside the bed. She was in a small apartment.

"Morning." That was Yui.

Hitomi blinked and yawned. She took in the rest of the apartment. Yui was in the kitchen, divided from the rest of the room only by a counter. There were two stools in front of the counter on this side. Just beyond the entrance to the kitchen, a futon was laid out.

"Morning," Hitomi mumbled. She yawned again, and stood up slowly. "Smells good."

Yui smiled back at her. "Good sign. I wasn't sure you'd be up for breakfast."

Hitomi walked over to the counter. The carpet was warm and soft against her bare feet.

"Yet you started breakfast anyway?"

"I was hungry," Yui said with a grin.

Hitomi smiled and sat. "I would say you needn't have gone to so much effort for me but .…"

"Hungry," Yui repeated with a laugh.

"Right."

Hitomi watched as Yui piled sausage links and scrambled eggs on two plates, setting both on the counter.

"Coffee or tea?"

"Coffee. Black."

Yui looked surprised. "Really? I figured you for a tea drinker."

"Yes. I am, but I believe I need coffee today."

"Right," Yui said with a wide smile.

They ate for a bit in silence.

"So," Hitomi said slowly. "This is your place?"

"Yeah. Hitomi, you were smashed. I couldn't just leave you. You were too far gone to tell me where you were staying."

"Oh. Was I?"

"I even asked if it was alright to come back here. You said it was fine."

"Is that what you asked me?"

Yui laughed. "Yeah."

"Thank you."

"Of course. Well, once you've eaten you can take a bath. If you want to that is."

Hitomi's nose scrunched. "I believe that I ought to."

Yui nodded, and pointed to another door. "Bathroom's through there, on the right. Toilet's to the left. Washing machine's at the end of the hall. Leave your clothes there and I'll run them through."

"Oh, well that is unnecessary."

"I ... disagree."

Hitomi's brows arched. "Really?"

"Yeah," Yui said with a grin.

Hitomi laughed. "Alright then."

"Shouldn't take more than 45 minutes, hour tops. For the clothes."

"Right."

"And you can stay in the bath as long as you want. I don't have any plans today."

"Thank you, again."

It was as Yui said. A frosted glass sliding panel separated the tub and shower head from the washing machine. A dryer sat beside it as well. A toilet and sink were behind a door.

Hitomi used the toilet first, then stripped off her clothes, leaving them on top of the washing machine. Then she started the bathwater running, and rinsed off with the shower head.

She heard the door knock.

"Tomi?"

"Um. Yes?"

"Gonna start the washing machine, if that's okay."

"It's fine."

"Feel free to use my shampoo if you want."

"Thank you."

Hitomi saw the blurry shape of Yui past the frosted glass. A smile crossed her lips, and she turned her focus to cleaning off.

The bathwater felt so very good. She had let it get hot, and had poured a cap of bath oil in (with Yui's permission of course). It was soothing, and Hitomi closed her eyes with a sigh.

There was another knock at the door.

"Tomi?"

"Is that my name now?" Hitomi answered with a grin.

"Sure, why not? You okay in there."

"I am fine, yes."

"I'm leaving you some clean clothes for when you're done. They ought to fit."

"Thank you again, Yui."

"Of course."

Hitomi stayed in the bath until it turned tepid. With a sigh, she pulled herself out and drained the water, rinsing the tub afterward. She dried herself off, and kept a towel wrapped around her body as she opened the sliding glass door.

The washing machine was stopped, and atop it sat a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, both powder blue in color. They felt as soft as they looked.

When Hitomi stepped back out into the living room, she saw that the bed had been folded back into a sofa, and the futon was gone.

Yui was on the sofa, watching a morning news program. She glanced up with a smile.

"Nice bath?"

"Very."

Hitomi chose to sit next to Yui. Their legs brushed together again, drawing a dusting of pink across Hitomi's cheeks.

"You okay?" Yui asked.

"Yes," Hitomi answered. "This is quite comfortable."

Yui smiled. "It is."

After a moment of hesitation, Yui put an arm over Hitomi's shoulders, and Hitomi responded by leaning against her with a sigh.

"Very comfortable."

They sat together with the news as background noise. They weren't really watching it. Weren't really talking either, but it didn't feel awkward.

Then Hitomi felt Yui stiffen. She muttered something, and pulled away from Hitomi.

"What? Did I do something?"

"Laundry," Yui said with a frown.

"Oh. Right."

The sofa was less comfortable without Yui.

Yui hadn't shut the door behind her, so Hitomi watched, vaguely amused as Yui hurriedly tossed her wet clothes into the dryer, followed by a fabric softener sheet. She got the dryer going, then hurried back into the living room. Shutting the door this time.

When she sat back down, Hitomi leaned against her without hesitation, and felt Yui's arms wrap around her.

She sighed, and closed her eyes.

"Sleepy?"

"Cozy."

"I see."

The news program ended, and some children's show started. Hitomi grumbled when she felt Yui move one arm, to change the channel. With nothing seeming suitable, she instead turned off the TV, tossed the remote on the side table, and again wrapped her arms around Hitomi.

"Yui?"

"Hm?"

"When you approached me last night?"

"Yes?"

"Did you ... did you think that I was gay?"

"Well, you were in a gay bar. A single woman in a gay bar."

"I see."

"But what I said last night was true. You looked like you needed someone. Not in a romantic sense."

" _Not_ in a romantic sense?" Hitomi looked up at her in surprise.

Yui giggled. "Not then anyway."

Hitomi's cheeks reddened again. "Oh. Well .…"

"I was wondering something too."

"Oh?"

"What would you do if .…"

Hitomi's brow knitted. "If?"

"If I were to kiss you?"

Hitomi's blush spread. "Um."

"I mean, I won't."

Hitomi swallowed. "You won't?"

Yui blinked. "You sound disappointed."

"I mean, you don't just _say_ something like that!"

"It'd feel, I don't know, wrong if I just did it though. Creepy, I guess?"

"But saying it is not?" Hitomi was still bright red, but a thin smile crossed her lips.

"Not as much."

"Well, I am still waiting."

"Oh?!"

Hitomi felt just a little light-headed. Almost as though the alcohol hadn't left her system. She leaned in closer to Yui. "Hm?"

Yui's nose brushed hers. "Well. If that's the case ...."

It was fleeting. A brushing of their lips together. There was the faint hint of coffee and egg. And her lips were very soft. Very warm.

Hitomi giggled softly.

"You laugh at me, apparently."

"Sorry. I'm not really _laughing_ , it's just more how strange this situation is, and how it really isn't like me at all to just .…"

Her words were cut off when Yui leaned in again. Their second kiss lingered.

Hitomi's eyelids fluttered shut.

The kiss deepened, as Yui's tongue pressed lightly against Hitomi's lips. Lips which parted.

Eventually, the kiss broke, and the two pulled back. Hitomi's eyes opened, and she gazed into Yui's. Her eyes sparkled.

They kissed several more times that morning. Doing nothing else but cuddling. Engaging in light meaningless conversation.

All good things come to an end, however.

And with a sigh, Hitomi sat up. "I ought to be heading off."

Yui sighed as well. "I suppose it's getting to be that time. Well, your clothes should be dry."

"I'll just ...." she motioned toward the door.

"Right."

Her things were clean and dry. They smelled nice. Smelled vaguely of Yui. Probably because of the detergent, Hitomi decided.

She left the borrowed shorts and tshirt on the washer, and padded back out.

Yui was in the kitchen. "Want lunch?"

"I couldn't ask that of you, after everything."

"I don't mind."

"It's fine. I will get a bite to eat on the way."

"Oh. Okay." Yui walked back into the living room, watching as Hitomi grabbed her purse. "Need a ride?"

"I have an app."

"Okay."

Yui sat down on the sofa, watching Hitomi take out her mobile. Her eyes widened.

"Everything okay?"

"I just ... seven missed calls. Fifteen unread messages."

"Oh," Yui said, disappointment edging her words. "From him?"

Hitomi nodded. She flipped through the messages with a sigh. "He apologized. Said that he would like to talk to me."

"That's good to hear," Yui lied.

"I wonder." Hitomi spent a few more moments, before shaking her head. "Well, in any case. Let's share numbers."

"Oh." Yui sounded surprised.

"We can text over the week, and perhaps arrange to meet again."

"Really? You want to? I mean, with your guy apologizing and everything." 

"Of course. I had a very enjoyable time."

"I did too," Yui said with a wide smile.

Hitomi turned back to her phone. "Alright. My ride will be here in fifteen minutes."

"Oh. Okay. I'll walk you down. I mean, since you probably don't even remember what floor we're on."

Hitomi laughed. "I don't, actually. And yes, I would like that."

Fifteen minutes was no time at all. No time to say anything meaningful, it seemed. It was like the blink of an eye.

As the rideshare pulled away, Hitomi turned in the seat, looking back at Yui. She waved, and Hitomi waved back.

Hitomi turned back, pulling her phone out of her purse. She typed in a message: _Thanks again <3_

After a moment, her phone buzzed, and she glanced at it.

_Yui: Welcome. Any time._


End file.
